Son Of The White Fang
by heavy147
Summary: Broken souls, Broken minds, Broken Hearts this is the story where Kakashi and Naruto gets to be father and son and starting to learn how to love and trust again full summary inside.
1. Both Were Broken

Full summary:

I got the idea of **mercygraves7** to do this story nd this is my 'what if' Kakashi adopted a three years old Naruto who was in need of saving as much as Kakashi is. I will focus on how they healed together as father and son and I will also focus on Naruto and Kakashi's friend that will help them.

Both Were Broken

Run through the arrows

Let the rains fall behind

You

Race to the shadows

Hold your breath till your heart blooms

Ashes to ashes

-Madi Diaz-

-Ashes-

Hatake Kakashi was broken mentally and physical few only a few people knew it and they saw that the spark was gone, he was an ANBU captain a Jounin who was loyal to his village to his friends but when he got home the mask disappeared his grief over the loss of his sensei and his friends.

He was lying on his bead tears falling from his eyes, he just had one of those dreams when he killed Rin and Obito's word _'' Take care of Rin Kakashi.''_ But now it was _'' Why Kakashi why did you kill her you promised you would protect her I loved her.''_

Turning in his bed he looked at the clock _03:23 PM_ deciding he couldn't sleep any more he put on clothes and put his mask in place he slipped on his sandals and jumped out from the balcony, he let his feet drag him around the village he felt calm he didn't see the glares and hearing the whispers _'' Son of a traito.''….. '' Son of a lie.''_

His feet walked aimlessly around the village until he found himself at the memorial stone, he was looking at the stone and found only one thing to say '' I'm sorry it should have been me.'' …. '' sniff sniff.''

Kakashi heard the sound of someone crying and his thoughts stopped, he walked around to see a child lying curled up sleeping behind the memorial stone.

In an instinct Kakashi crouched down to put a hand on the child to wake him but the child felt someone approaching him so he flew out of his sleep and looked at the man with fear, Kakashi was stunned that the child felt him come close he tried to get the child come to him but in failure '' N..No… mawe.'' Then the moon came clear from the clouds and the light showed Kakashi the blonde hair, six whiskers and blue eyes with fear and sadness, memories of his sensei went through his head and he started o breath faster _'' No not now please.''_ Kakashi thought.

He started taking deeper breaths to calm himself, it was three years since the nine- tails attack and here he was looking at his sensei's legacy the container of the Nine- tailed fox, the child had his knees up to his chest and his arms covering his ears and face it was a sing of someone who knew how to not get fatal wounds and someone who knew how to protect himself.

'' Shhh Naruto it's okay I won't hurt you I promise I want to help you.'' He extended his arm for Naruto to realize that it was safe but Naruto didn't move so Kakashi decided that he would sit there in front of Naruto and try to talk him out to come to him.

'' You know this is the second time I see you I remember when you were only one week old, your small hand reached for me but I couldn't do it I was afraid and angry my team or rather my friend and sensei was dead and I was broken I didn't know what to do so I joined ANBU I killed people to get the void away to get my dreams away but that doesn't work anymore, I walk around the village hearing them whisper things about me or my father.''

Naruto relaxed a little and looked at Kakashi with concern and listening to him and deciding that he was safe he crawled over to Kakashi and climbed up to his lap, Kakashi wiped away Naruto's tears and hugged him '' I would never hurt you Naruto.'' The child hugged Kakashi's neck while he carried Naruto to the orphanage.

-o0o-

When they passed the street lamps Kakashi notice how small Naruto was to be a three year old child and that he was so light in Kakashi's arms, he looked at Naruto's eyes they had such a dead look in them a broken soul and he knew that look well, he saw it every time in a mirror.

The look changed as they approached the door of the orphanage, Naruto was crying and struggle to get out from Kakashi's arms, trying to calm Naruto he was knocking on the door and he could hear the woman who was working at the orphanage saying _'' I'm coming I'm coming jezz.''_ The woman opened the door to see someone holding a child '' Isn't it a bit late for him to be out know.'' Kakashi said and turned for her to see who it was, she growled when she saw whiskers '' Just put him down he disappears all the time.'' The woman said, in agony Kakashi tried to give Naruto to the woman but Naruto wasn't going to let go of Kakashi's shirt.

The woman got angry of waiting she grabbed Naruto's little arm and dragged him into the building '' I'll take care of him from here.'' She said with an angry tone but with a grin on her face and she slammed the door at Kakashi's surprised face.

He was in shock for a moment but turned to walk home but then he heard a loud smack and a cry of fear of the boy, he ran into the building and saw her fist hovering over the scared child, he seized her hand and shoved her to the wall and held a kunai to her throat '' How dare you he's just a child what is wrong with you.'' Kakashi screamed at her.

He put down he's kunai and walked over to Naruto while the woman dropped to the floor and let out a rasped breath, he lifted Naruto and embraced him tightly and then he disappeared from the orphanage.

Naruto felt Kakashi's killing intent and started to sob in fright, Kakashi dropped on his back on the hard floor in his home he took deep breath to calm himself and stop letting the killing intent out, he rocked Naruto a little '' I'm sorry pup… I didn't mean to scare you.'' He hugged the sobbing child tight to his chest '' Don't worry nothing will happened ever again I promise Naruto.'' Naruto was listening to Kakashi's heart beat and slowly he fell asleep in Kakashi's arms, he stood and walked over to his bedroom whispering '' I will never let anyone hurt you again Naruto I promise on my life.''

All the dark thought disappeared for the first time in years and was holding at bay of the little child slepping In his arms, his mind was filled with thoughts of the blonde he vowed to protect no matter what _'' I will care for you the rest of my life this time I won't fail.''_ Thought Kakashi.

He laid down on his bed with a tight grip on Naruto, he was looking at Naruto tears falling from his eyes he was thinking over how much Naruto had gone through already _'' three years three dame years are you and you are as broken as I am.''_ After some time he fell into a dreamless sleep but woke the second Naruto was shaking and whimpering of nightmares _'' Dreams huh yeah know all about it but everything will change I promise.''_ Kakashi thought and fell back to sleep holding Naruto.

A/N: wasup here is the start of my second story and I plan to keep this one big thanks to **mercygraves7** who gave me the idea to do a story where Kakashi adopts a young Naruto and I got some tips from others story how to write this one but just this chapter the rest will come from my mind, I hope you like this if you do feel free to leave a review about what you thought.


	2. Do you want him

**Do you want him**

Gotta slow up gotta shake 

this high

Gotta take a minute just to ease 

my mind

Cause if i don't walk then i get caught up

and i'll be fallin all the way

down

-Kwabs-Walk-

* * *

Kakashi woke up early that morning he looked down at the little boy who was holding him like his life was depending on it, he nudged Naruto on his back a little to wake him up '' Wha wewe em ba.'' said Naruto while he rubbed his eyes, '' shh hey Naruto it's okay your with me you don't need to worry.'' Naruto was looking around curiously until Kakashi poked him on the forehead '' Itee.'' a small smile formed on Kakashi's face as Naruto laid down on his chest again, he didn't know what it was but this good feeling was going around in his body while Naruto was with him was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Hearing his stomach growling Naruto looked at Kakashi and he understood what it was the kid was hungry '' You hungry little man.'' Kakashi asked '' me ungy.'' Kakashi stood and leaved Naruto sitting on the bed, he took of his shirt and turned to Naruto '' Naruto before we eat we need to clean you up.'' Naruto only nodded not really understanding what Kakashi meant by clean you up, Kakashi extended his hand for Naruto and he took it after he hesitated he followed Kakashi into the bathroom and was lifted to sit on the sink '' Raise your arms for me Naruto.'' and he did Kakashi took of Narutos shirt, when it was off completely Kakashi eyes got wide open from looking at Naruto's back from the mirror he had cuts and bruises all around his back and on his shoulders, Naruto looked down to the ground not wanting any eye contact with Kakashi.

Naruto looked up and asked '' Em baa.'' it was hard to understand Naruto but after thinking hard over what he said he got the answer, the kid asked if he was bad, Kakashi was torn between surprise that he asked something just like that he turned Naruto so he was facing the mirror and Kakashi was at his shoulder, he hugged Naruto from behind and whispered '' No Naruto you are not bad look into the mirror.'' Naruto looked up with tears in his eye's '' you are you...you are a good kid who has just been miss understand.'' Naruto only nodded.

Kakashi lifted Naruto and put him in the tub and started to wash him it didn't seem like Naruto had ever been bathed he was holding his hand up to the water trying to catch it while it flew down on him, Kakashi gently washed all the dried blood on his body and looked over for more injuries and in relief he didn't, he counted that Naruto had over ten cuts and 4 of them were bad and the bruises were all over his back then Kakashi notice that he could see Naruto's spine he was so...so fragile, after filling the tub for the third time Naruto was clean he lifted him out from the tub and wrapped a towel and dried him after that he led Naruto into the kitchen an put him on the chair to wait, he had such a blank look he didn't understand anything and that look in his eye's was the same look his sensei gave him.

Old memories flowing in his mind he started breathing faster he stumbled down to the floor _'' Not now.''_ he thought for himself as his hand became numb and his chest hurt, with long slow breath he felt himself faint slowly deciding that this was going to take awhile he bit his thumb and summoned his ninken, he explained everything and told them to fix a meeting with the Hokage, two dog keeping Naruto company and another to get some clothes for the kid, the dogs scattered and Pakkun walked over to Kakashi and liked his hand '' Another panic attack huh.'' Kakashi didn't say anything he stood up and started making some rice pudding, Pakkun put his paw on Kakashi's leg '' You can't take care of someone who has problems like you do you are in no shape to take care of a pup.'' Kakashi sighed '' I need to do it for him.'' when he was done he went to Naruto and saw him looking suspiciously at the two dogs in front of him, he set the bowl down an crouched down next to Naruto '' They wont hurt you i promise that's Pakkun and that's Bull they will be your friends.'' he said while pointing to one and other Bull rose up his paws in the air and Naruto slowly touched it, after they sniffed on Naruto they let him eat Kakashi fed Naruto slowly so the food wouldn't go back up, when they were done Naruto yawned and rubbed his eye in a sleepy way.

'' Guess it's time for a nap huh pup.'' Kakashi lifted Naruto and went into the living room he laid down on the couch with Naruto on his chest and the dogs laid around both of them, everyone was sleeping except Kakashi he was stoking Naruto's golden blonde hair and thinking over what to do with him the thoughts was around for an hour until he heard dogs scratching on his door he stood up and laid Naruto in Bulls arms and Pakkun laid himself next to Naruto's head, he opened the door to see Akino with a bag in his mouth Kakashi took it and and found diapers some bandage and clothes '' Where did you find all these stuff.'' Kakashi said as he crouched in front of Naruto '' Hospital and a lady forgot her bag at the park.'' Kakashi nodded as a thanks and he woke Naruto '' Hey pup sorry for waking you but i have some stuff for you.'' Naruto was still tired but stood so Kakashi could put the bandage around his little body he held on to Kakashi's head or rather hanged there when he was done he put on a diapers and some clothes they were to big but it had to do for the time being.

-o0o-

After an hour came Urushi home and told Kakashi that the meeting with the Hokage would be in twenty minutes but he moved to the Hokage tower the minute Urushi told him, after he slipped on his sandals he turned to see that Naruto was gone '' Naruto where are you we have to go come out.'' he looked everywhere in his apartment until he came to his bedroom he heard Naruto crying in the closet he opened the door and tried to get Naruto out but got bitten hissing in pain and swallowing a curse, he counted to ten slow and tried again '' N..no baa.''

Kakashi extended his hand '' I won't let anyone hurt you Naruto please trust me.'' Kakashi said in a calm and soothing voice.

He waited until Naruto took his hand, he hugged the boy and wiped his tears '' Thank you for trusting me Naruto.'' and the boy hugged Kakashi back, the stares and the whispers reached Kakashi his heart began to raise and he felt dizzy, Naruto hugged Kakashi harder he must have sensed his fear because he began to whine and squirm, he hugged Naruto tight to his chest '' shh... were fine we just need to breath pup.'' he looked around and found a building he could jump up to, he glanced down at Naruto and pointed at the building '' I will jump up there i won't drop you.'' Naruto nodded still crying from Kakashi's fear, he jumped up and dropped to his back and breathing out he rubbed Naruto's back while whispering small words like _'' Your fine i'm fine just breath Naruto i'm here for you.''_ Naruto stopped crying after some time and gave Kakashi a small almost invisible smile _'' How can he make me feel so good, how can a little smile make me feel so happy.''_ Kakashi thought.

'' I gotta take a minute just to ease my mind Naruto is it okay with you that we take the rooftops instead of the ground.'' _'' Please don't be scared Naruto.'' Kakashi thought._

Naruto looked at Kakashi with concern in his eyes, he reached with his hand and put on Kaksahi's cheek '' breate.'' Kakashi understood what he meant '' _Breath''_ he leaned with his face on Naruto's hand and close his eyes and started taking deep breaths.

After Kakashi got calm he jumped from roof to roof until they were at the window to the Hokage's office, he tapped the window lightly for the Hokage to notice.

'' Hokage-sama.'' Kakashi said as he settle down on the floor.

'' You're late.'

'' Eh eh eh well i got some problems on the way to fix.'' Kakashi said while scratching his back head.

'' You mean Naruto and your illness or am i wrong.''

Kakashi sighed '' It's not like that wait one second would you.'' he unzipped his Jounin vest and revealed a sleepy Naruto who was leaning on Kakashi's chest _'' Poor kid it's only three in the afternoon and he's dead tired.''_ thought Kakashi '' Em sleep.'' Naruto said as he close hugged Kakashi's arm '' Do that pup this can take some time.'' Kakashi said as he stroke Naruto's golden looks.

'' Just hear me out Hokage-sama i know i have PTSD but i can handle it the doctors said i'm fine and i don't need to worry about it.''

'' Kakashi what is it you have for Naruto.''

'' I'm sorry but i don't follow.''

'' Do you want him in your life.''

Kakashi flinched '' Well that's why i came here i know i'm the only one he has and i'm 20 years old i want him in my life i want to do it for him and sensei and maybe myself.''

'' What are you going to do when you got a mission.''

'' I have enough money for some years before i need to worry about that.''

Hiruzen had been watching Kakashi stroking and hugging Naruto while talking and was very pleased, he knew Kakashi needed something to fill the void he was slowly losing his humanity, Kakashi had suffered to many losses over the years and then to be in the ANBU didn't make it better and Naruto needed someone who could care for him and Kakashi did as well '' So what are your intentions.''

'' I wan't him i am going to care for him from now on.'' Kakashi said as he tighten his arms around Naruto.

'' Are you sure you can do this he has been through so much already in his short life the villager hate him they look at him with fear or contempt anger his father may have destroyed his childhood but he wanted everyone to see Naruto as a hero of Konoha not a demon can you give him love trust will you teach him how to love and trust again can you show him how to be a shinobi and fight for this village if you agree to this i want you to adopt him but for him to live a simple life i wan't you to dye he's hair but you choose what to do with him i can't force you to do that but do you accept this Kakashi.

He froze in panic _'' Can i really do this am i willing to do this can i truly help him or am i just going to do it worse how can i help him love again while i can't do it myself.''_ for one brief moment he looked down at Naruto's sleeping face he stroke his whiskered cheek and then an image of Minato came _'' I'll do it i don't care what everyone will think he needs me and maybe i need him too.''_ Kakashi thought.

'' I will care for him sir.''

'' Then it's done you choose if you want Uzumaki or Hatake but remember safety before pride Kakashi and regarding your PTSD be careful to not be near Naruto when you get affected.''

'' Yes sir.'' he glanced down to Naruto and poked him on his cheek '' Pup wake up were done here.''

'' Em hum.''

'' Yes we are going home and guess what i will adopt you if you want to be with me.''

Naruto didn't really understand what Kakashi said but it was something about Kakashi that made Naruto believe in hope '' I guess you can start calling me daddy now can you say daddy.'' Kakashi said and gave his famous eye smile.

'' Da.'' Naruto said i confusion.

'' I will come by with the papers in a couple of weeks take the time to know Naruto as much as you can.''

'' I will Hokage-sama i promise.''

* * *

A/N: Should i let him dye Naruto's hair silver should i have Uzumaki or Hatake help me choose please and leave a reviews over what you thought about this chapter cheers


	3. We're fine

**We're fine**

 _I know you've been hurt_

 _by someone else_

 _I can tell by the way you carry_

 _yourself_

 _if you love me here's what i'll do_

 _i'll take care of_

 _you_

 _-Drake/Rihanna-_

 _\- Take care -_

* * *

Kakashi bowed his head to the Hokage and left the building he landed on a roof and unzipped his Jounin vest to reveal Naruto, he lifted Naruto and held him up by his underarms so that they were face to face '' It's just you and me now pup i'm probably not the best choice for you but i promise you i will do everything in my power to teach and help you heal because maybe then i can heal also i can't replace your parents but i can try to carry on for them, guess you will be calling me daddy huh.''

'' Da.'' at Kakashi's nod Naruto lit up with joy of doing something right then at Kakashi's suprise Naruto asked something very interesting '' Fy weee fy.''

'' Fly.'' Naruto nodded at Kakashi's confusion '' What do you mean pup.'' Kakashi asked.

Naruto pointed with his finger to the next roof top and it hit Kakashi hard _'' He wan't me to fly across rooftops.''_

He put Naruto on his shoulders '' Okay pup i won't droop you i promise.'' Naruto nodded, Kakashi jumped from roof to roof in fast speed Naruto twined his fingers trough Kakashi's hair he gripped his neck with his small legs he let go of Kakashi's hair and held his arms up in joy and after seconds he laughed for the first time in his short life.

Kakashi stopped after three trips around the village he felt good he was dripping with sweat he cocked his head up an looked at Naruto who was almost asleep with his head on Kakashi's hair '' Are you tired pup.'' Naruto sat straight and yawned '' Yup.'' was his answer, he plucked Naruto from his shoulder and held him to his chest but he felt a tingle at his neck years from ANBU have thought him never to ignore that felling some one was following the _'' A group of three or four.''_ thought Kakashi, he proceeded his way into his apartment he close the door and laid Naruto on his bed he felt them outside his door he took out a kunai and held it with a firm grip he threw the door open and stood there feeling like an idiot '' Yoush Kakashi my eternal rival we've come here to talk.'' said Guy while hitting on Asuma's back '' Guy.. Asuma.. Genma what are you doing i could have killed you.'' said Kakashi as he relaxed and put down his kunai '' Ohh come on Kakashi we've known each other since we went to the academy.'' said Genma while waving his hand, Asuma and Kakashi sighed '' How about we take this inside Kakashi.'' said Asuma as he threw his cigarette away and blew out the last smoke, Kakashi nodded and let them in.

'' So what do you want i'm kind of busy.'' Kakashi said as he opened a sake bottle.

'' My father told me that you are adopting the Uzumaki kid.'' Kakashi flinched and almost dropped the bottle _'' Stupid old man don't know when to shut up dose he.''_

'' Yeah i am and it isn't Uzumaki that's his middle name his an Hatake like me what of it.'' said Kakashi as he shot Asuma an angry glare.

Asuma, Guy and Genma only had big smiles on there faces to Kakashi's confusion '' Kakashi my rival you've taken it all wrong your flames of youth shines more like the sun i'm happy for you.'' said Guy in a high voice '' Shh you idiot keep it down he's sleeping.'' said Kakashi.

'' Here i think this will be to good use for you two.'' said Genma and handed Kakashi a book of helping children coming out from traumatic experiences '' Wow Genma i don't now what to say really this will help me allot.''

A couple of hours later Asuma, Guy and Genma left they had been drinking the hole time and Kakashi felt relaxed and thought of opening another bottle but Naruto started to scream out and Kakashi was at his side in a second '' Shh it's okay pup i'm here daddy is here.''

'' NO... NO... NOOO.'' screamed Naruto as he tried to get out of Kakashi's arms '' It was just a bad dream Naruto breath i'm here.''

'' NO ME SAWWW.'' Naruto jumped put from Kakashi's arms and ran into the living room and held a sake bottle and it hit Kakashi _'' The village, his back all those bruises and cuts some drunk villager had done it to him.''_ thought Kakashi, Naruto threw the bottle at him but Kakashi dodge it and i shattered as it hit the wall Naruto curled into a ball in a corner of the living room and took a hold of his hair in fear '' DAMMIT.'' screamed Kakashi and Naruto gave him that dead look with fear in his eyes, Kakashi crouched down to Naruto's level and crawled over to him slowly when he were infront of Naruto he took his arms from his head han drew him into his arms, Naruto was biting and scratching Kakashi until it drew blood but Kakashi couldn't care less all he wanted was his son to come back he say'd '' You're okay we're okay please Naruto come back please you're okay i promise i would never hurt you like they did please Naruto come back to me please daddy is here.'' Naruto was screaming his lungs out until he felt something wet fall on top of his head, he crocked his head up and looked up at Kakashi who was crying his eye's out.

Kakashi's crying got Naruto out from his panic state, Naruto jumped out from his arms and hugged his neck like his life was depending on it this time it was Naruto's turn to be the life saver for Kakashi, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto's little body '' I love you pup i really do love you i know you've been hurt by someone else but you're with me i promise i'll take care of you.'' said Kakashi.

'' This was all my fault i should have known i'm so sorry Naruto daddy is so so sorry i won't hurt you i swear.''

Something told Naruto that this man needed him this time '' Dada... okay.'' said Naruto, he kissed the boy on his head and held him for a long time then he vowed he would change he vowed that he would be a better father, Kakashi was torn in pieces it was the first time Naruto ha ever called him _''Dada.''_ it was a special feeling he had never felt before something in his chest was warming up and it felt good.

After they had eaten dinner Kakashi took Naruto into the bathroom '' Pup.'' Kakashi said as he crouched down infront of Naruto '' Do you like silver like my hair.'' he pointed at his hair and Naruto nodded '' How about we make your hair silver like mine do you wanna look like daddy.'' Naruto nodded once more not really understanding what he mean, Kakashi didn't really want to make Naruto's hair silver but it was for Naruto to get a better childhood it was for a good cause but a bad one also.

He lifted Naruto so he could sitt on the chair next to the tub Naruto was looking curiously at Kakashi he was blending a gray mixture that smelled like blue berries, Kakashi stood and went to Naruto's back he placed the mixture on the floor '' Naruto raise your arms.'' Naruto did as he said and Kakashi pulled off his shirt he looked at Naruto's back the cuts were still bad and the bruises hadn't gone away since he saw it the first time _'' Guess we need to go to the hospital tomorrow poor kid.''_ Kakashi thought '' Hey pup look into the mirror.'' Naruto looked into the mirror and saw Kakashi '' This is going to sting but only for some time i am here you don't need to be afraid okay.'' Naruto gripped Kakashi's sweater and looked down to the floor after he calmed down he nodded for Kakashi to continue, Naruto began to trash after ten minutes '' Itee it sting.'' Kakashi felt sorry for the kid but it had to be done '' I know Naruto but only for twenty minutes more okay then it will be over i promise.'' Kakashi was trying his hardest to get Naruto to think of something else but finally after twenty minutes he put Naruto in the tub '' Okay pup i need you to keep your mouth and eye's closed and breath from your nose.'' he rinsed out the dye to reveal a new silver haired Naruto it matched Kakashi's hair perfectly after he dried Naruto he lifted him up to his chest '' Turn around and look into the mirror pup.'' Naruto turned slowly until he meet the mirror he was staring at himself and Kakashi for awhile but he then to the biggest surprise Naruto reached for his mask and head band when they were off Naruto stared into the mirror confused '' You like it Naruto.'' asked Kakashi Naruto turned to him and hugged him '' My Dada.'' Naruto cried out.

Kakashi was so happy fore once in his life he felt he had done something good he wiped away his tears and hugged Naruto back '' You really are amazing aren't you.''

Kakashi came up with the bright ide for him and Naruto to lett of some steam '' Hey pup how about we go to the park.''

'' Pawk no.'' he said shaking his head.

'' Daddy will be with you.''

'' No don wan.'' he said firmly.

'' Hmm wait here.'' said Kakashi and then he was gone Naruto sat there in couch alone the panic started to raise but then he heard _'' Found it.''_ in a loud voice he came back to the living room and crouched down in front of Naruto and gave him a shirt '' Here it's my old clothes i used to wear this all the time because i was shy when i was in your age try it.'' It was a black t-shirt with a hood on it had two white stripes on the arms.

Naruto put it on and went to the mirror in the hallway '' You want it pup.'' Kakashi said.

Naruto turned around and lifted his arms to Kakashi '' Up.'' Kakashi smiled and picked up Naruto and kissed him on his forehead he locked at him closely and realized something _'' He looks like me almost but those blue eye's can't change ever.''_ he thought '' So pup do you wanna go to the park now i will even let you play with my ninken.'' Naruto thought about it for a minute he nodded in agreement '' Fly gen.'' Kakashi laughed '' Oh yes pup we will fly again.'' they put on their sandals and went to the park.

There weren't many kid's in the park only a few that looked around Naruto's age, Kakashi summoned his pack and gave Naruto a ball to play with as they played a little boy came maybe older than Naruto, he had black hair very pale skin paler than Kakashi he had a black t-shirt and black shorts with blue sandals, the boy hesitated and turned around and then it hit him the symbol on the back _'' Of course he looks so emo he's an Uchiha.''_ Kakashi thought the Uchiha kid went up to Naruto '' Why do you have gray hair baka.'' Naruto gave the Uchiha a angry look '' Because me dada hav it.'' Naruto said firmly.

The Uchiha looked at the man who walked towards them '' It's silver actually not gray.'' Kakashi said when he was next to Naruto he crouched down infront of the Uchiha '' And what is your name.'' the boy gave him a glare before answering '' Sasuke Uchiha.'' said Sasuke as he had his eyes glued on Naruto '' This is Naruto Hatake and i'm his father Kakashi Hatake.''

'' Baka you talk like a baby.'' Said Sasuke

'' So wat.'' said Naruto as he stood up from the ground.

'' Baka.'' said Sasuke firmly.

'' SHUT UP TEME.'' Naruto screamed at Sasuke, Kakashi was surprised it was the first time Naruto said something without missing letters but it wasn't a rather nice thing he said.

Kakashi felt someone approach he lifted Naruto and waited for the person to come '' Sasuke.'' said a man, Kakashi waited until he knew who it was _'' Uchiha Fugaku.''_ thought Kakashi, Fugaku had his glare on the kid Kakashi was having his arms around he saw silver hair and thought it was maybe just Kakashi's kid but then again Kakashi was only twenty but then he saw whiskers '' Hatake what are you doing with that monster.'' Kakashi was now starting to get angry '' His name i Naruto.''

'' I don't care what his name is why are you with him it was he who ki.''

'' Don't say another word.'' Fugaku got cut out of Kakashi's anger.

'' Why he is a monster after all and why is he talking to my son Sasuke come over here now.'' Sasuke ran over to his side.

'' He is my son now and i don't care what you think about it he isn't a monster and if you ever come near him again you'll wish you didn't know my name.'' Naruto was starting to whimper the killing intent of Fugaku and Kakashi scared him to death.

'' Is that a threat Hatake.'' Fugaku said in anger.

'' No it's a promise.'' Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.''

'' Sasuke don't ever speak to that monster again.''

Sasuke gave his father a confused stare '' Why is he a monster.''

'' He's a killer remember that and if i ever see you near him again you will get punished do you understand.'' Fugaku said as he turned around to leave the park.

Sasuke looked down to the ground felling a little sad he just wanted a friend '' Yes father.''

Kakashi landed on a roof near his home he sat down on the ground and hugged Naruto '' Hey are you okay pup.'' Naruto wiped away his tears and looked at Kakashi, he took of Kakashi's head band and took of his mask he looked into the two mismatched eye's, Kakashi couldn't care less if someone would see his face all he could think of was this little kid who knew how to make Kakashi happy '' Why do the call me monster.'' Naruto asked, Kaksahi sighed '' They don't know you like i do pup don't get affected for something that isn't true for me you aren't a monster and i love you with all my heart Naruto.'' Kakashi knew Naruto was still affected for what Fugaky called him or rather the whole village but what matters now was that Kakashi would be there for him forever, Naruto hugged Kakashi's neck and whispered '' Love you too daddy.'' he was so happy to have this little kid in his life '' Thank you for being here pup.''

When they got home Naruto was asleep in Kakashi's arms, he laid down Naruto on the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower when he was done he dried himself and fixed the laundry he found Naruto's old t-shirt that had blood, mud and other things on hit he walked to the living room and sat down on the couch with the shirt in his hands _'' I can't let this happen again if it does i would never be abel to live with myself i need to do right by him.''_ Kakashi heard someone come from the bedroom '' Daddy i had a nightma.'' Kakashi smiled he hided Naruto's shirt under a pillow and walked over to him he lifted Naruto and walked into the bedroom and laid down with Naruto on his chest '' It's okay i'm here what was the nightmare about.''

Naruto shidged '' You we gone.'' Naruto snuggled into Kakashi's chest '' Pup i would never leave you mean to much to me.'' Naruto yawned '' You promis.'' he kissed Naruto on his head '' I promise on my life pup let's go back to sleep i will be here when you wake up i promise.'' after two hours Kakashi woke up because someone was knocking on the window he put on his mask under the cover he stood and kissed Naruto on the head, he opened the window to be meet with an ANBU '' Sempai i have a message for you from the Hokage.''

'' Tenzo you could have waited until tomorrow.''

'' Sorry sempai but it was important.''

'' Shh Tenzo he's sleeping.'' Kakashi said in irritation.

'' Oh yeah the Uzumaki kid anyway the Hokage wan't to see you tomorrow it's important and take the kid with you.''

'' He isn't Uzumaki anymore and tell him i will come but i have to go to the hospital with Naruto first bye Tenzo.'' Kakashi said and shut the window he went back to bed, in the second he was lying down Naruto snuggled over to him and had his head on Kakashi's chest _'' I am the luckiest father in the world you make my days so much easier you are my son even if you aren't blood thank you Naruto.''_

* * *

A/N: I don't know about the end but it is what it is, i choose to have his hair silver and his middle name Uzumaki and last name Hatake but later on the story something will change maybe but i still hope you liked this chapter i tried my best next chapter will be a game changer for Kakashi and Naruto and the PTSD will come back in full speed and on the end of this week i will get christmas brake from school for three weeks but i will have work next week but i will have louds of time to make some chapters for you guys please leave a review for something you may want for next chapter or over what you thought about this chapter cheers to you guys.


	4. Lost

**Lost**

 _Once upon a time i was a fool_

 _to cool for school_

 _gangster cruel_

 _blood in blood out pull the trigger_

 _no doubt_

 _lucky motherfucker you don't know what_

 _i'd do_

 _i used to kick it with Lucifer_

 _\- XOV/Lucifer-_

* * *

Naruto woke up with warm and safe arms around him he felt strange, he was confused he was expecting to wake up in that bad place they call home with all those mean people were and the older kids that was always hurting him. The man lying next to him had his arms round him, it felt nice but sometimes people were nice to him so he would come near them, they always hurt him. Sometimes people had thrown him outside in the rain or winter because they thought he deserved it. Butt still, he felt so warm and welcome would the man hurt him, he crawled out of bed to watch him.

He felt a shiver run down his spine he felt cold standing there, he tugged on his wet diaper he wanted it off but he couldn't get his footed pajamas off, he pulled at the clothing until he got an arm out he tried to push it down but it was to hard he was whining in frustration.

Kakashi heard the voice and awoke, Naruto wasn't in bed with him he looked around the room and saw Naruto in the corner he had that distrustful in his eyes and his pajamas was half off '' What's wrong Naruto are you okay.'' he asked '' You don't need to be afraid of me pup i would never hurt you.''

Kakashi didn't expect to get an answer but he hoped to get some acknowledgment or something, he sighed and gout out from bed and asked gently '' Do you need a little help.''

Naruto looked up with a pleading look and nodded '' I'm wet off.'' he said in a timid and hopeful way.

Kakashi smiled at him and crouched down to Naruto's level he unzipped the pajamas and took it off of Naruto, when the pajamas was off Kakashi saw how bad he still looked on his back all those deep cuts he wondered how the kid even had survived these three years, _'' He's been trough enough never again not when i'm here.''_ Kakashi thought for himself.

'' Oh i remember we need to go to the hospital today and we have a meeting with the Hokage today at 11 but we better eat something and change your diaper.'' Kakashi said as he lifted Naruto and walked to the bathroom, he changed the diaper and took a fast shower he carried Naruto down to the kitchen and made some ramen _'' It's ridiculous he eat's this like an animal his like an botom less pit.''_ Kakashi thought.

When Naruto was done he hoped down and played with Bull until Kakashi was done with the dishes, Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto while he was on Bull's back the boy didn't laugh but he had a small smile on his face and that meant that he was happy at least _'' What an awesome little man.''_ Kakashi looked at the clock 10:38 _'' I still need to take him to the hospital... mahh no can do but he will finely be mine at eleven.''_ he shrugged and began the long ordeal of getting Naruto to leave the house, he could not wait for the day when Naruto was not so afraid to leave the house he didn't want to force the kid, but he also knew it was unhealthy for him to stay indoors so much but who could blame him after what he's been through.

fifteen minutes later Kakashi walked out of his apartment sucking his bleeding hand and holding on to his son with the other, Naruto's eyes were red rimmed after crying.

As Kakashi neared the hospital he began to sweat and breathing hard he really hated this place, he would much rather do his healing in the safety and comfort of his own home but there was no help for it Naruto came first, the poor kid was in pain every time he laid down, when he took a shower or when Kakashi lifted him, Kakashi also wanted to have a doctor give him a full exam after all Naruto had been starved, beaten, and who know what else he wanted to make sure he was doing the right things regards to Naruto.

As soon as he entered he put down Naruto next to him, Naruto grasped his pant leg and followed him to the reception counter an older woman was operating the station '' Can i help you.'' she asked.

'' I need a medic to see my son his back need medical attention.''

A nurse led them in to a small examination room and told Kakashi to put the boy on the table, when Kakashi took off Naruto's hoodie she notice whisker marks '' I..Is that... get him out of here that monster killed my brother.'' she screamed to Kakashi and Naruto '' He isn't a monster and listen to me carefully are you afraid of a small three year old or me you do know who i am right.'' Kakashi said with a loud growl, Naruto was in fear small and slow tears were running down his cheeks he was curled up in a ball shaking and muttering '' Please i'm sorry.'' or '' Don't hit me.'' when the medic runed out from the room Kakashi crouched infront of Naruto and wiped away his tears '' It's okay pup no one is going to hit you i promise.'' Naruto nodded.

Kakashi lifted him and went to the Hokage for help he was thirty minutes late but the Hokage could get his personal doctor to look at Naruto.

When they arrived to the tower everyone wanted to stop Kakashi and the cute little kid but when they saw his whisker marsk they stooped in dead silence too many adoring looks turned into distrust for Naruto he could feel everyones killing intent directed at him he whimpered and buried his face in Kakashi's chest, Kakashi hugged Naruto tightly and said soothing word '' Just hold on a little longer pup we are almost there.'' Kakashi shoot everyone with angry looks, they finally reached the Hokage's office he had to stop and breath deep several times to gain control of himself he was scaring the poor kid he just wanted to get the adoption pappers and get the hell out of there.

When Kakashi walked in to the office he got a sudden horrible sinking feeling with the boy in his arms, several counselor members were standing around clearly waiting for Kakashi and Naruto '' Mah sorry we are late i had to take Naruto to the hospital but we got some problem so i would like to ask you Hokage-sama if Naruto could get checked by your personal doctor.'' Kakashi said in a nervous tone.

Everyone was silent until Sarutobi stood up from his chair '' Kakashi i'm sorry.'' he said.

Kakashi flinched and tilted his head to the side '' For what Hokage-sama.''

Sarutobi sighed '' You can't adopt Uzumaki Naruto the counsel won't approve it.''

His eye's went wide open he hugged Naruto tightly to his chest he felt his heart pund like crazy he almost forgot to breath '' W...wh.. what do you mean don't approve it who will take care off him i don't understand.'' he said feeling defeated.

'' It means i will take him.'' Said a man coming in to the office.

Kakashi turned and saw an old man with black hair a bandage covering his right eye, his whole body had a black coat that hid his right arm, his left arm had a white sleeve sweater in his hand he had a crutch of some kind and if Kakashi wasn't wrong he knew exactly who it was.

'' Danzo i told you to wait outside until we were done here.'' Sarutobi said in an angry tone.

'' Hiruzen you are too sentimental hand me the boy.'' Danzo said.

Kakashi's face turned white he turned to the Hokage and stared at him in disbelief '' What is he talking about.'' he asked in a deadly whisper hardly daring to believe what he just heard.

Kakashi saw the deep sadness reflected in his eyes before Sarutobi lowered his head, his hat shielding his eyes he folded his hands in front of him and said regretfully '' The council feel you are too young to have such a huge responsibility on your shoulders so the council will leave Uzumaki under Danzo's care.''

Kakashi hugged the boy closer to himself, Naruto ever sensitive to the emotions of people around him, threw his arms around Kakashi's neck and buried his head in his shoulder, he knew something was happening put couldn't understand what he quivered uncontrollably and gave a soft whine, the sound angered him _'' How dare they scare my son like this how dare they even presume to take my son away from me there is no way fate could be that cruel.''_

'' You cannot be serious you cannot take him away from me i can take care of him i am not to young too young for this i have been killing for this village since the age of seven was i too young for that responsibility.'' he was too stunned to move it felt like the worts nightmare he had ever experienced, he had only spent four days with the boy and he had bonded with him he thought _'' Why can't they see the anguish this will cause both of us i can't let him be taken by that man he can't take that much more.''_

There was something off with this man and he knew Naruto would be in danger if he let Danzo take him '' You're not a member of the council why do you need to take my son under your care huh.''

'' Watch your tongue Hatake that is none of your business kid and he isn't your son.'' Danzo said angry.

Kakashi was about to retort but the Hokage interjected '' This is getting us no where we need some time to review all the information and discuss what must be done.''

'' You cannot allow Naruto to go with him who knows what he will do to him it would be heartless you know he won't be safe there.'' he stared at Danzo as he said that earning a glare back '' Let him stay with me please Hokage-sama.''

One of the elders Homura moved in front of Kakashi and said '' No not until we have finished our investigation he will stay with Danzo until we make a decision you are absolutely forbidden to see Uzumaki until we say or approve it.

The Hokage slowly walked around his desk and put his hand on Kakashi's arm and gravely he said '' There is nothing you can do about this now you must let Danzo take him i swear to you i will do what i can.''

'' But who will protect him who will care or him.'' he asked almost to himself, he then shook off the Hokage's arm and strode over to the desk setting Naruto on it he leaned forward and whispered to Naruto '' I love you pup.'' he then asked Naruto to raise his arm so he could take off Naruto's sweater, he said no word to anyone as they watched him in bafflement, when he was finished he turned around and pointed to Naruto's back '' Look at him every one of you.'' he demanded '' His back is full of cuts his shoulders are bruised and some cuts are so deep that he shouldn't even be alive he has already had three broken ribs in his short life and those where no accidents in one week time or when ever i get him back or not i will be inspecting him if i so much find as a scratch on him or that his back hasn't been taken care off i will show you why i am listed in nearly every hidden village's bingo book.''

Danzo become indignant and stepped forward '' Is that a threat Hatake.''

He responded harshly '' No it's a promise.''

Kakashi redressed Naruto and brushed his wispy hair from his forehead he kissed him and picked him up then he fixated his gaze at the Hokage and pleaded in a near whisper one last time '' Sir please reconsider don't do this to us... please.'' the Hokage just turned away, defeated and miserable Hiruzen nodded to Danzo.

Danzo called after one of his guards who jumped next to him and crouched down '' What do you need Danzo-sama.'' Kakashi flinched he knew that voice '' Tenzo what are you doing here.'' he asked '' He is here to get the boy.'' Tenzo was happy his face was covered by his mask he didn't want to look into his Sempai's eyes when he took the only thing that made him happy '' Yes Danzo-sama.'' Tenzo walked up to Kakashi and grabbed Naruto from Kakashi and tried to take him out from the room, Naruto reached out and grabbed Kakashi's vest in a death grip then he gave out a terrified high pitched scream he arched his back away from the masked man and tried to get back into Kakashi's '' Dada... no... please.'' he cried Kakashi clenched his fists feeling so helpless and angry.

The masked man pulled his fingers from the vest and stepped back from Kakashi, Naruto held his arms out and begged for Kakashi he began to trash when the masked man walked away towards the door, he panicked he kicked his legs and screamed and lashed out his fingernails dug deep bloody grooves in his arms while his teeth caused similar injury to his neck, the masked man dropped him to the floor in surprise and pain he quickly ran away from him to Kakashi and seized him tightly '' Daddy.''

It was the first time Naruto could say the right name _'' Daddy he just called me daddy.''_ Kakashi thought as he picked Naruto up and wrapped his arms protectively around him he rubbed his back his back gently the looked at the Hokage radiating fury '' You see this is so wrong how could you allow them to do this to him... to me.''

'' I am sorry Kakashi you cannot do anything about it for now you need to let Danzo take him.'' said Hiruzen regretfully he knew it was wrong too and he vowed to himself to do something about it as quickly as possible but his hand were tied at this moment.

After he was able to calm the boy in his arms down, Hiruzen gathered everyone and left him alone to say his goodbyes, he sat with him in the chair cradled his small body next to his and cried Naruto was so scared and helpless all he ever wanted to do was to protect the boy, he never in his life would have ever imagined he could love something this much it transcended everything he had felt before the ripping pain in his chest made it difficult to breath he had to say something but he didn't want it to be goodbye he had to say what was in his heart he took a deep breath then found the right words.

'' I am so sorry sensei i failed you again i couldn't prevent your death and couldn't even protect your son.'' Kakashi scrubbed his face in sorrow and tried to hold back his depression '' I should have known that i'm too... too... tainted.''

He pulled the confused boy close to him he pulled down his mask and kissed his forehead '' I don't know if it's wrong but you make me feel... hopeful... hopefull that i can actually have a future i will find a way for us to be together i promise i just want you to know before i leave i have found a reason to change from who i was before and i will fight for you because i am starting to see who i was meant to be that reason is you... Naruto you have to go with that man pup i will not let you down i will come for you i promise you i will find a way don't be afraid okay it will not be for long don't give up while i work this out.'' he heard the Hokage returning, so he kissed him one last time and said '' I love you Naruto.''

When the door opened Kakashi was ready he handed his son to the Hokage without a word and staring his eye not once wavering Hiruzen was about to say something but Kakashi was already out from the office window.

Hiruzen held the crying boy in his arms he turned and gave the boy to Tenzo '' I want you to take a look at his back and give him medical attention.'' Tenzo bowed '' It will be done Hokage-sama.''

'' See that you do and Danzo take care of him.'' he said in disbelief.

After that the boy fell asleep of exhaustion Tenzo laid the boy on the bed in the little room and started to walk away but turned and looked at the boy while he was sleeping but after a minute he walked away not wanting to be there when the kid understood where he was.

* * *

 **A/N: Well another chapter done i'm not sure about the end but i still hope you liked it and please if you have some ideas for the next chapter please leave a review and as you see Naruto is good when it comes to talking he wasn't really used to it in the start but he learns fast, um you will hate me when the next chapter comes out i think hehe i'm evil but i will make the next chapter after fridey next week sorry and Kakashi's PTSD will kick in next chapter and Naruto well can't say anything hehe ciao.**


	5. Helpless

**Helpless**

 _Guilt is burning inside i'm hurting_

 _this ain't a feeling i can't keep_

 _so blame it on the night_

 _don't blame it on me_

 _can't you see_

 _i was manipulated by it_

 _to little to the dawn i had no choice_

 _in this_

 _\- Calvin Harris/John Newman -_

 _\- Blame -_

* * *

When Kakashi exited the tower the sky was crying he could feel the rain making his body heavy he felt like the world was cruelly mocking him all he saw were blue eyes filled with the sorrow, anguish, accusation and anger from his betrayal, he walked aimlessly not knowing where he was going and not caring either.

He came out from the blackness to realize he had stopped his eyes widened he saw the bar and he desperately wanted to drink until he forgot his son he stood there for a long time torn between the desire to drink to oblivion or to fulfill his oath to Naruto, he took a step forward towards the building only to stumble back in horror he made a promise to himself and his son to never again try to solve his problems with alcohol that only made it worse for him and Naruto.

How was it possible to fall in love with something so fast Kakashi shouldn't have been capable of such feelings he thought that part of his soul was destroyed forever since ANBU, he hadn't even spend much time with his pup but still every moment burned itself into his memory the loneliness and desolation in his eyes when he found Naruto was the same emotion he saw when Tenzo and Danzo walked out from the tower he could see the fear and terror in his own eyes, he remembered the first time he laughed when Kakashi raced across the rooftops he had so many plan to make him laugh again but it wouldn't happen his pup was gone.

In addition his fighting spirit was strong it was there hidden deep but it was there Kakashi could see it when he forced Naruto to go outside the kid fought with recklessness and tenacity that Kakashi knew was inside him he had a lot of his mother inside him he had been so looking forward to discovering every facet to his son's personality the thing was that it didn't matter that Naruto wasn't hi flesh and blood he was his son, his increasingly shaking hand covered his eye in attempt to control his rage, depression and desperation _''I can't breath not without him please i need him just as much as he needs me.''_ he thought he couldn't breath he had a urge to kill everyone why should they be going about their lives when he was so dark and full of sorrow what did he ever do to deserve this why did they get to be so happy while he was dead.

He looked down at his hand there was silver dye on his fingers he clenched his hand and let out a almost quiet sob he couldn't break down not here not with all these people around him, his rage melted away and changed _''No please i beg you not now i can't handle it anymore not without him.''_ he stood still and tried to control his PTSD attack he just couldn't break down here his mask that he kept tightly was gone the second Naruto wasn't in his arms everyone could now see the real broken Kakashi all that remained was the destroyed emotion of a broken man, he shoved his tightly fisted hands into his pocket and turned around only to see Asuma inches from his face.

''Hi Kakashi where is the shrimp from yesterday.'' said Asuma before he got a good look at Kakashi '' I have a gift for... him... hey what's wrong.'' what Asuma saw shocked him he had never witnessed such pain in Kakashi's eyes before.

''He's... he's... gone... that old man with the foundation took him away from me Asuma.'' he stuttered his eyes held a pleading expression that was not lost on the observant shinobi, Asuma understood what he had to do immediately.

''I owe you one Kakashi.'' Asuma said in an undertone then cold-cocked the famous copy ninja of konohagakure, he quickly caught the now unconscious Kakashi before he hit the ground Asuma threw him over his shoulder and ran away faster than he had ever before seconds later he arrived at his friend's apartment building going through the window and laid him on the bed, Asuma went into the kitchen and made some tea for them.

It wasn't long before Kakashi awoke rubbing his head ruefully he walked out from his bedroom to the living room to see Asuma, Kakashi gave him a grateful look ''Thank you Asuma but how did you know i was about to lose it.'' he asked.

''We've known each other since we were kids Kakashi and i know you didn't lose it... it was your PTSD that kicked in.'' Asuma said.

Kakashi sighed ''How do you know.''

''Kakashi i'm your friend and a fellow shinobi i'm suppose to know you in and out.'' Asuma said bluntly.

''I guess you're right.''

''Now tell me what happened.'' he leaned forward and put a cup of tea in Kakashi's limp hands then one for himself his attention never wavered as he looked at Kakashi.

His grave manner was so unlike him, for which Kakashi was grateful to see.

While Asuma was patiently waiting he held the warm cup in his hands for a bit trying to slow his speeding thoughts and finally he answered ''The council refused my adoption request and took my son away or rather Danzo took him away with my so called friend from my Anbu days and they are using the fact that i have PTSD to justify as an problem and that i'm too young to take care of him but i just know there is more to it than that.''

''Well i heard from my dad or i rather over heard him talking to a woman from the orphanage was attacked by you but my dad didn't do anything about it why did you do that anyway.'' Asuma asked.

''Well she tried to abuse him what was i suppose to do just walk away from him and let him be beaten but the only thing i did was to grab her hand and shoved her to the wall but i put my kunai to her throat but i was just angry because she tried to abuse him for something he didn't do.'' When he saw Asuma's expression he defended himself '' It wasn't hard enough to hurt her anyway i couldn't let her harm him but know Danzo can and you've seen Naruto he's broken, hurt and traumatized what else could i do... what else can i do.'' he looked down at the cup in his hands and said to himself _''I can face the world when i see him smile.''_

Asuma considered what kakashi said thoughtfully before answering ''I am happy for you Kakashi i truly am really i'm happy that you've found someone that means so much to you... you know any man can be a father but it takes a special person to be a dad you will get him back my friend i know it you need to prove that Danzo is bad for Naruto that he will do something bad to him that way you can get the council too see you are good for the kid.''

''How do i prove it the council forbids me from seeing him Asuma there is no one there who will protect him from Danzo i promised i would keep him safe if i try to see him i may never get him back but if i don't he could be hurt.'' Kakashi stood up quickly in suppressed rage and paced back and forth, his fury changed into depression and he sat back down on the couch he covered his face with his hands before he continued ''What is wrong with me why can't i just keep the only person who's made me happy why does everyone i get close to suffer i thought that Naruto was my redemption and that my curse was finally broken but i guess i don't deserve a happy life.''

Asuma moved closer to his friend and gravely replied '' Yes i know that you've had a lot of tragedy and guilt in your life Kakashi we all have emptiness inside and questions that don't have any answers you need someone to blame so you choose yourself you have to stop that you know i believe the Fourth Hokage changed the minimum academy graduation age because of people like us you were five i was six we were just to young to deal with the reality of the life of a shinobi the death and destruction we witnessed and caused durning the war is nothing young kids in our age should have ever been a part to we never learned the proper way to deal with those types of trauma he hated what it did to you what it did to all of us.''

''Asuma it was war we did what we had to do we need to stop speaking of the past and focus on the present what can i do to save my son Danzo is behind all of this when i was in Anbu we were investigating him but we were never able to find any proof the man i very cunning and he holds a lot more power than most people think he is running some sort of secret Anbu but i couldn't prove it what if that's the reason he took Naruto away from me what if he turns him into a weapon i won't allow it not to my son.''

Asuma gave him a sly smirk ''There may be another way but you may not be allowed to meet him but i am after all i am the Hokage's son.'' he stood up and walked to the door ''I will be back in one hour.'' Kakashi only nodded in agreement.

Asuma was jumping from roof to roof towards the Hokage tower as fast as he could, he had a plan over how they were going to get back Naruto he just hoped it will work.

He knocked gently on the office door ''Come in.'' Asuma walked in and bowed before his father ''My son what can i do for you.'' Hiruzen asked.

''Father we have a problem which i already think you know... we need to get Naruto back to Kakashi.'' Asuma said bluntly.

Hiruzen sighed but nodded in agreement ''Yes my son i know Danzo will hurt the child and Kakashi will be breaking to the point he doesn't know who he is his guilt for losing Naruto now is eating him up from inside it's hurting him... Naruto will most likely become a weapon if Danzo has him.''

''Yes father.''

''What is your plan my son.''

''I need you to put me, Guy, Hayate and Genma in Anbu and we need Kakashi in too but only in the end.'' Asuma said.

''It will be done.''

''We need everything you know about Danzo also that way we can find his secret Anbu hideout and maybe Naruto before it's to late and i have to ask but do we have permission to kill Danzo Shimura.''

''Permission granted good luck my son.''

With that Asuma assembled his squad and got to Kakashi's apartment.

''Everyone listen this is the plan me, Guy, Hayate and Genma has joined Anbu you will come in to Anbu later Kakashi we can't have Danzo see you while we investigate this i got all the information we need on Danzo all we need to do is find his henchmen and his hideout that must be the most possible place Naruto could be held.'' Asuma said.

''But what if Danzo tries to stoop us.'' asled Genma.

Asuma smirked ''We have permission to kill him if it's necessary.''

''When do we start.'' said Hayate.

''Tomorrow night.''

Kakashi sighed ''Listen everyone thank you for helping me get my son back it means... a lot.''

''Yoush Kakashi we will get your son back for you your flames of youth shines the brightest when you have him and i will do anything for my rival to be happy.'' Guy said as he gave his Might Guy pose.

''So we are all in this then.'' Asuma asked.

''Hai.'' said everyone in union.

''Then tomorrow night our mission starts everyone go home and get some sleep we need all the strength we have.''

After everyone said their goodbyes Kakashi walked in to his bedroom and laid down and started thinking _''I promise you my son i will get you back no matter what.''_

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Danzo's hideout**

Tenzo was walking in a corridor towards Danzo's room he could hear the screaming from Naruto in the hole building his heart ash every time the boy screamed the only thing he knew was that Naruto was being tortured to forget Kakashi and everything good the boy knew Danzo was slowly making him a weapon.

''Ple... please st.. stop i want m.. my dad.'' Naruto stuttered out in pain.''

''He isn't your father he didn't want you he left you to me he hates you just like this village nobody want's you.'' Danzo said as he hit Naruto again.

''St... stop.'' Naruto pleaded.

''You will obey me you are a monster and you are made to kill everyone except me i'm your master say it.'' Danzo screamed at him.

''No i... won't.''

''Say it you are a monster and i'm your master.'' He hit him again.

''N..no.''

''Say it you little monster.'' he screamed at the boy and hit him in the face.''

Naruto was doing the only thing he could plead but now he didn't have any strength left he cried in silence he raised his head and looked Danzo in the eyes ''I... i'm a m.. monster.''

Danzo smirked and lowered his hand from hitting Naruto ''Good and what am i.''

''You're m... my master.'' Naruto said in defeat.

''Good.''

Danzo heard someone knock on the door ''Come in.''

''Master i'm here to take Uzumaki to his room.'' Tenzo said as he bowed before Danzo.

''Yes take this monster to his room i wan't him back in her tomorrow night.''

''Yes master.''

Tenzo lifted Naruto and started walking away from Danzo, he looked down and saw all the bruises, blood and other things he felt sorry for Naruto ''Hey kid tomorrow i will help you out of here to your dad.'' Tenzo whispered to Naruto.

''I don't have a... dad.'' he said Naruto thought that it was a trick that they were testing him but he was too tired to keep going he fell asleep before he got to bed, Tenzo laid him down on his bed and locked the door _''I need to get to Kakashi somehow this can't go on he's just a child who need his father.''_ and with that Tenzo started planning his little plan.

* * *

A/N: Omg this chapter sounds so corny but yeah sorry for the wait i'm just F*** up right now i can only tell you that ''my'' psychologist is an idiot he was like yeah you need rest your body has gone though to much stress and if it goes on you can end up hurting yourself. When he said that i got so mad like i can relate to being stressed i got a black out in school i couldn't breath or anything it's just hard to go to school and try do the work your teachers gives you i try to keep on going but i don't know for how long i can seriously... But this chapter i was like writing and writing and when i was done i was like FINALLY DONE.

For the next chapter i may need some help so please leave a review for what you thought and for ideas to the next chapter please and cheers for you all who reads and likes this story.


	6. Found

**Found**

 _Run away away with me_

 _lost souls and reverie_

 _running wild and running free_

 _two kids you and me_

 _and i say_

 _hey hey hey hey_

 _living like we're renegades_

 _\- X ambassadors -_

 _\- Renegades -_

* * *

There he was tossing and turning in his bed sweat was pouring out from his body he shivered in fear and pleading for it to stop, Kakashi was not having an easy time he had never before put complete faith in others to do something for him, the nightmares was more intense, more real than ever before.

 _The smell of acrid smoke and burning flesh filled his nose the battlefield littered with the corpses of friends and enemies called to him he stepped out into it with the half crushed body of Obito beside him, he turned to Kakashi and spoke ''Still dancing with your demons.'' blood pooled in the empty eye socket and slowly dripped down on his smiling mouth ''You are a victim of your own creation you know you chose to relive this over and over.'' his bloody grin spread across his face in a comical yet gruesome way ''Ooh now this looks like fun... changing things up are we hmm wonder what sensei will say.'' he said pointing down._

 _Not knowing what he would see he looked down helpless to do any less he saw his sensei was standing there looking at him with hate and sorrow ''Why Kakashi he's just a child how could you let them take him how could you betray me like this... how could you do something like this to me, Kushina to Naruto my son.''_

 _''Sensei please i'm sorry i will get him back.'' Kakashi said he could feel the stinging in his eyes become more and more powerful._

 _''You should have died instead of Obito he would never let my son get hurt i wish i was alive so i could kill you myself.'' Minato said as he hit Kakashi across the face ''You disgust me.''_

 _It was the last thing he said as he disappeared in thin air._

 _Kakashi turned to Obito to see him smile, he then pointed forward and Kakashi turned, this time it was Rin standing down there amongst the enemy ninjas caught in the ambush, This time it was his pup Naruto he was scared and crying as the enemy drew closer standing next to Naruto was a younger Kakashi wild with killing lust._

 _''No.'' he shouted to his younger self but it was to late he watched powerless as his fifteen year old self attacked one of the ninjas who twisted out of the way the last second too late to stop his momentum he shoved the Lightning Blade through the little boy's chest the body seemed to fall in slow motion to the ground dead before it landed Kakashi watched it all happen still unable to turn away ''Why do you show me this Obito you were never a cruel person.'' he held the small body in his arms and stoke the silver hair._

 _His grief was beyond tears it was beyond words he didn't look away from his precious son's face as Obito spoke again his harsh voice echoed ''You should have known to price your evil deeds Kakashi you will be a slave here until the end of time you belong here you deserve all of this you let me die you let Rin die and you let Sensei die.'' he mockingly laughed ''Your fate is looking clear isn't it Kakashi you dare to love again he will keep on dying in your sleep... i guess you are not the genius i thought you were.''_

Waking with a jerk his body drenched in sweat he groaned and sat up his heart was pounding painfully in his chest and his head hurt, he went to the shower and stood in the steaming water for a long time letting it pound on his back when he finally got out he saw the clothes that Naruto was wearing when he first found him lying on the floor in anger he picked then up and took them into the living room, he started a fire and burned the in satisfaction.

He heard someone knock on the door he walked trough his apartment and opened the door there he stood like nothing had happened the other day he dragged him in and pinned him to the wall with his hand on his throat ''How dare you come here and knock on my door like nothing happened do you really think i would let it go from what you did huh Tenzo.''

''Please Kakashi let me explain.''

''What are you going to explain that you took my son from me and gave him to Danzo do you even consider how mush danger my son is in.''

Kakashi hit Tenzo across the face so he tumbled to the floor.

Asuma, Genma and Hayate walked up to Kakashi's apartment they where mere meters away from his door when they heard something brake they ran to Kakashi's door and kicked it in, just before Kakashi could hit Tenzo again but the men put a stop to it immediately Genma and Hayate held onto his arms while Asuma tried to talk some sense into him ''You cannot become involved in this Kakashi you might forever lose your chance to get him back stop this now do you really want to risk it trust in us in me i will talk to Tenzo i won't fail you i promise.''

''Are you kidding me Asuma he took him away from me and gave him to Danzo and then he comes to my door and thinks i wouldn't be angry.'' Kakashi screamed at him.

''Calm down Kakashi.''

Tenzo picked himself up from the floor.

''Listen to me Kakashi we need to do something Danzo is destroying him.''

''What do you mean destroying him what has he done to my son.''

''H... he.''

''Spill it Tenzo or i will kill you.''

''He has been abusing him to forget you to hate this village he want to make Naruto a weapon i told Naruto that i was going to help him get out of there tonight and that i was going to give him to you but he said that he doesn't have a father.''

Genma and Hayate let go of Kakashi as he fell on his knees, hearing what Tenzo just said to him made his body become numb it felt like someone had ripped his heart out from his body he couldn't breath.

''What's happening to him.'' Ganma said as he crouched down.

''He has PTSD he's in chock.'' Asuma said as he also crouched down in front of Kakashi.

''Kakashi listen to my voice breath you have to breath calm down breath Kakashi.'' Asuma said.

Kakashi started to take deeper breaths he felt his body giving up his eyes went black Asuma lifted him up before he hit the ground he walked in to Kakashi's bedroom and laid him down on the bed he walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch ''Okay Tenzo you are going to spill everything you know about Danzo and if i so find out you are lying to me i will kill you myself.''

''Okay Danzo's hideout is in the western part of the village his organization is a higher rank than normal Anbu it's called Anbu Blackops most of they are out on missions that's why i was going to try get the kid out tonight Danzo keeps me there because of my abilities but also to take care of Naruto... Danzo has been abusing him to forget the good like Kakashi he wants him as a weapon for himself.''

''How bad hurt is Naruto.'' asked Asuma.

Tenzo sighed and looked down ''His wound aren't enough to kill him but let me tell you... you wouldn't wanna see the state he's in on the nights i can hear his screaming it's like a knife that went through your chest his nightmares are killing him from the inside.''

''I see.'' Asuma sighed he put his face in his hand and started thinking _''I'm tired of hearing this my friend is in pain i need to do something Kakashi is destroying himself from the inside and Naruto... he's just a child.''_

Waking with a jerk he screamed Naruto he sighed and laid down again he heard someone walking towards his room he turned to his right side facing the wall the bedroom door opened not caring who walked in Kakashi just laid still waiting and waiting ''How are you feeling.'' Asuma asked.

''Do you really wanna know Asuma.'' Kakashi snorted out.

''Yeah i do Kakashi do you know why because you're my friend and i'm worried about you.'' Asuma walked over to Kakashi's desk and dragged the chair next to the bed and sat down with his arms crossed over his chest, Kakashi didn't even turn he couldn't care less all he wanted was his son the only person he loved ''Where's Genma and Hayate.'' Asuma gave him a glare in irritation ''Well Genma walked Tenzo to the hospital and Hayate is meeting guy to get him back here so the mission can start now Kakashi tell me how do you feel.''

''I don't wanna talk about it.''

''Why are you just hurt are you angry what is wrong with you huh your son is in danger and here you are lying on the bed like he was nothing i thought you wanted him back.'' Kakashi shot from the bed and pinned Asuma to the floor in a death grip ''Here's how i feel i want to kill him i want to kill Danzo from what i heard of Tenzo i want to see the man who dared to abuse my son i want to kill the man that is making my son into a weapon.'' Asuma just looked at him ''Then get it together control your anger your sorrow all the emotions and we will have a better way to save your son.''

''You don't get it do you Asuma i can't sleep because i only see him being killed over and over again by myself the feeling when you can't breath because the only thing you love the most is in pain and i feel so helpless because i can't do anything at this moment he needs me as much as i need him.'' Kakashi yelled at Asuma.''

With the strength Kakashi didn't know Asuma had he was pinned to the floor and got hit across the face ''Listen to me if you love him then do something you need to get the emotions in control if you don't then you will only get killed.''

Kakashi stirred ''Take some deep breaths.'' he did as Asuma said, Asuma stood again and held his hand out for Kakashi he took it and was back on his feet, he knew Asuma were right but it was a bitter pill to swallow Asuma heard someone walk in to the apartment ''The other's must be here come.''

When everyone was finally assembled their mission started.

 **Meanwhile at Danzo**

Naruto was pleading in his room his body hurt every where, he couldn't move he could only plead for it to stop eventually he fell asleep as he cried.

 **''Well well so this is the brat that keeps me locked up.''**

''Wha... what's going on.'' asked Naruto in confusion.

 **''Well brat let's say this i will make your life a living hell.''**

''I don't understand.'' Naruto backed away to realize his surroundings he gasped at what he saw but he turned around as he heard something move behind him it was a big cage with a seal on it, he saw big red eyes watching him nine big tails waving around in the cage ''Who are you wh... what are you.'' Naruto was in complete fear.

 **''I'm the monster that's going to kill you when i get out of here.''**

''Why what did i ever do to you.''

 **''Being born.''**

Naruto gasped as something red flew out from the cage and hit him, Naruto woke up as someone walked in to his room ''Come on master is waiting for you.'' Naruto tried to get up but in vain he fell to the floor and let out a cry as his body ashed, the man walked in and lifted Naruto's body and started walking Naruto didn't understand anything he just wanted his dad the man that was carrying him didn't say a word to him he was just walking to his destination.

The man was almost at a door but felt something touch his face under the mask he looked down to see Naruto cupping his face ''Please no more i beg you.'' Naruto pleaded to the man, the unknown man sighed and cupped Naruto's little hand and leaned on it ''Kid i'm sorry but i can't do anything right now.'' Naruto's looked down in fear and sorrow.

He opened the door ''Master iv'e fetched Uzumaki for you.''

''Don't call him Uzumaki monsters don't have names.'' Danzo said coldly.

''Yes master.''

''Bind him to the chair.''

''Yes master.'' the man tied him on the chair but before he walked out he cupped Naruto's cheek and hugged him without Danzo seeing ''Anything else master.''

''Leave us.''

''Yes master.'' The man leaved but looked back one more time in regret.

''So little monster today you will get some changes.'' Danzo said as he walked closer to Naruto.

''Please no more please.''

''Why.''

''Please i want my dad.'' Naruto pleaded.

''You don't have a father nobody loves you everyone hates you the thing you are is just a monster you are made to be a weapon.'' Danzo said as he hit Naruto in the stomach, Naruto gasped from the air loss and started crying ''Please i beg you i don't wanna do this anymore.'' Naruto said as he looked up.

''You will obey you master.'' Danzo roared at Naruto and hit him again but on his face this time.

 **Back to Kakashi**

Kakashi stood in his bedroom and looked at himself in the mirror he had changed to his Anbu uniform he regretted to have it on but for this mission he didn't have choice he looked at the mask in his hand all the memories from wearing that mask had destroyed him but now he had someone that made his life worth living for he had someone that he loved and he would never let him die he threw the mask on the bed and walked down to the others.

''Is everyone ready.'' asked Asuma as he saw Kakashi walking into the living room.

''Hai.'' everyone said in union except Kakashi they turned and looked at him ''You okay Kakashi.'' Asuma said.

''I will find my son and i will kill Danzo.'' he said that and walked out from his apartment door and jumped from roof to roof with the others not far behind.

 **Back to Naruto**

Naruto's head was hanging to the side he could feel the blood fall from his head and mouth Danzo had been abusing him more then he did the other day his body was in agony it hurt everywhere he was crying in silence as Danzo was cleaning his hands, Naruto was light headed he could fell himself slowly going into the darkness but felt someone put a hand on his shoulder he could feel the energy coming back to him he didn't know what was happening.

''You are ready.''

BOOM.

a big explosion was heard Danzo looked up too see that the door had been kicked in and there stood Asuma Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake ''What are you filthy people doing here you don't think you could take me down.'' Danzo said Asuma knew he and Kakashi could be in problem if the rest of the team didn't come, they had to split up because there were guards everywhere and Kakashi was loosing his mind if he didn't find his son.

''Step aside from him now.'' Kakashi growled at Danzo.

Danzo gave him a evil smile and did as Kakashi said he stepped aside to show a abused Naruto there was bruises and blood everywhere Asuma and Kakashi was in shock his pup looked so dead ''What have you done to him you monster.'' Danzo smirked ''He's the only monster here and you came just in time for the grand finale.'' he made some hand seals and put his fingers on Naruto's forehead both Asuma and Kakashi didn't hear what he said but saw Naruto look up at them with red eyes he broke out from the ropes and feel to his knees and hugged his own body as he screamed out in pain, Kakashi looked at him feeling so helpless he didn't know what was happening or what he could do.

After Naruto had screamed he stood on his hands and legs and a red cloak of chakra formed on his body his whiskers showed more and his teeth got to long fangs and it struck Kakashi ''He's in a genjustsu and my guess is that the fox is taking his chance to escape or take control of his body Asuma don't let your guard down.'' Kakashi said to Asuma as he stood in a fighting stand.

Naruto gave a high roar and launched forward.

''Naruto listen to my voice it's me daddy please come back to me.'' Kakashi screaned at him as he doghed Naruto's attack.

Naruto's body started to move slower.

''Naruto i'm here daddy's here come back to me.''

Again Naruto stirred and shut his eye close tightly.

''It's working i think Kakashi keep on doing that and when he's not moving release him from the genjutsu you only have one shoot.'' Asuma said before he got hit by Naruto.

''Asuma.'' Kakashi screamed he ran to his friends side to help him get to his feet.

Naruto gave out a strangled cry.

''He's fighting from the inside he can hear your voice Kakashi just a little more.'' Asuma said as he stood up again.

''But you are forgetting something Hatake i'm still here.'' Danzo said as he struck Kakashi and Asuma.

Now Kakashi was beginning to get angry this man thought he could just abuse his son make him to a living weapon he stood up ''Asuma can you hold my son of i'm the one who's gonna kill him.'' he said in the coldest voice Asuma had ever heard from Kakashi he could feel the killing intent rolling out from Kakashi he shivered it was the first time Kakashi had ever scared him ''Just make sure you're the one Naruto sees first Kakashi.'' Kakashi turned and looked at him ''I promise.'' he launched towards Danzo.

Attack after attack jutsu after jutsu but it never seemed to end Kakashi could feel himself getting weaker so he did the only thing he had left to use he acted he lifted up his headband and revealed his Sharingan ''You are going down now.'' he said as he made several hand signs and formed lightning in his hand he ran with a speed he didn't even know he had before Danzo could do anything he screamed ''You fool.'' but the rest he was going to say was cut of by a scream from Kakashi ''Lightning Blade.'' his hand went trough Danzo's chest.

Kakashi leaned over to Danzo's ear ''See you in hell.'' he said as he pulled his hand out from Danzo's body, Danzo feel to the ground ''You are fools... all of.. you.'' his body went numb and he only saw darkness Danzo was dead.

Kakashi turned to see Naruto pinning Asuma to the wall with his tail ''Naruto listen to my voice fight it you can do it i believe in you come back to me please.'' Naruto let out a cry ''Keep going Kakashi.'' Asuma said.

''I believe in you i love you with all my heart Naruto i will never leave you again pup i promise come back to me please.''

Naruto stood still his eyes close tightly his body was shaking.

''Now Kakashi.'' Asuma screamed.

Kakashi acted he ran towards Naruto and hugged him tightly from the back he had his fingers on Naruto's forehead ''Release.'' Naruto's body went numb the read cloak disappeared his eyes was blue again his whiskers was back to normal, Kakashi turned Naruto's body and cupped his face ''Pup can you hear me... Naruto.''

No answer.

''Naruto please open your eyes.''

No answer.

''Pup please be there please i can't do this without you.''

Asuma walked up on Kakashi and put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed tightly ''Kakashi.''

''No... no... no i don't believe it he isn't dead Naruto please can you hear me please open your eyes please.''

No answer.

Kakashi's body was shaking violently he was screaming inside his mind he looked for a pulse but didn't find any.

''Please i beg you not him please i love him too much to lose him.''

He was crying he couldn't care less that Asuma was there he hugged Naruto's body to his chest and pleaded.

Genma, Hayate and Guy ran into the room only to be in shook they saw Kakashi on his knees hugging Naruto to his chest they saw that he was crying Asuma stood next to him and held his shoulder.

''No Asuma don't tell me.'' Hayate said.

Asuma only looked at them but they understood what was wrong Naruto Hatake was dead ''Kakashi i'm sorry.'' said Guy.

''No he isn't dead he can't be please i beg you don't take him away.'' Kakashi looked up to the heaven he could feel his tears running down to droop from his chin and hit Naruto's cheek.

''Daddy.'' Naruto said in a low voice only Kakashi could hear.

Kakashi stirred could it be true he looked down to see Naruto looking at him with a lazy look in his eyes ''Naruto.'' he screamed out he hugged the boy in a tight grip and he was never gonna let go Naruto snuggled into Kakashi's chest, Asuma backed away to the others with a smile on his face ''Those two really is father and son.'' the others nodded in union.

''Are we going home daddy.'' Naruto asked as Kakashi cupped his cheek.

''Yeah pup we are i will never leave you again i promise i love you with all my heart.''

Naruto smiled and leaned into Kakashi's hand ''Love you daddy.'' he feel asleep from exhaustion Kakashi hugged him as he stood he turned around and walked out from the room as the others burned down Danzo's head courters to the ground.

 **Hokage tower**

The Hokage turned in his seat as someone was knocking on the door.

''Come in.''

The door opened and revealed Asuma, Genma, Hayate and Guy all of them bowed ''I see you are back.''

''Yes father the mission was completed Danzo Shimura is dead for abusing and almost killing Naruto but he somehow managed to take control over the fox.'' Asuma said.

Hiruzen stood and walked around his table ''Yes i know.'' he smiled at them.

''What do you mean you know.'' Guy asked in confusion.

''Kakashi was here with Naruto he asked me to get my privet doctor to aid Naruto's wounds and he explained everything that happened i'm glad you are all alive you may take two weeks rest before doing missions again.'' Hiruzen said as he turned and walked towards the window.

''Father were are they now.''

''The room to the left upstairs but don't be there long they need some time to rest.'' Hiruzen gave him a smile and nodded for him to go there ''You are dismissed and good job you can fill in the papers tomorrow.''

Genma, Hayate and Guy said their goodbyes to Asuma and walked away, Asuma walked up the stairs he took a deep breath and opened the door.

Kakashi laid on the bed on his side with his arms around Naruto who was cuddled up to his chest _''Wonder how they are.''_ Asuma walked further into the room and pulled the cover over their body's he lighted the candle and shut of the light he turned around one more time before leaving _''I can see how much you love him Kakashi you will be a great father for him.''_ Asuma closed the door and walked home.

Kakashi opened his eyes he was glad Asuma didn't try to wake him even if he didn't sleep he just wanted to be alone with his son he looked down to Naruto his body was covered with bandages and bruises he felt so helpless he should had saved him before he got abused Naruto was going to lie down fro a long time before he was on his feet again he felt the boy crawling up to his face Naruto hugged Kakashi's neck ''I've missed you daddy.'' he said as he felt the tears running down his cheeks.

''I've missed you too pup.'' Kakashi hugged him and said comforting words as Naruto let out all the fear, stress and sadness he has went through.

''Thank you for saving me.''

Kakashi smiled ''Get some rest pup i will be here when you wake up.'' he kissed Naruto's forehead and snuggled him to his chest and eventually he himself fell asleep with Naruto in his arms and the first time he felt that he was in peace _''I love you pup.''_ he thought.

* * *

A/N: Done here you go chapter six is here and i'm so tired i need a brake not for long just got some shitty problems that i can't tell you right now because it's to raw but i will take a brake to next week not too long but yeah but i need help how should i start next chapter after all this has happened please help me i'm in agony, please don't hate me for making Naruto almost dead i'm sorry i don't know what came over me please leave a review for what you thought about this chapter and if you have idea's for the next chapter and thank you all for helping me and reading my story means a lot cheers to you.


	7. Time

**Time**

 _If you love me don't let go_

 _hold hold on hold on to me_

 _cause i'm a little unsteady_

 _a little unsteady_

 _hold hold on hold on to me_

 _cause i'm a little unsteady_

 _\- X Ambassadors -_

 _\- Unsteady -_

* * *

Several weeks had passed but the boy was still healing he laid in the hospital bed covered with bruises and bandages, Kakashi hadn't left the hospital since the day he got Naruto back he was just too fragile.

 _A big part of Kakashi was destroyed after Naruto had been bed ridden for one week he was happy to go home until he stood and took two steps towards Kakashi, he fell to the floor and screamed Karachi was at his side ''What happened?'' he asked._

 _''Daddy.'' Naruto was scared._

 _'' What's wrong.''_

 _''I can't feel my legs... I can't walk.''_

 _After that happened Kakashi found the Hokages personal doctor to look at Naruto, Kakashi was scared doctors had been running in and out from his room nobody told Kakashi what was going on he didn't get to walk in and be beside his son._

 _He was sitting in the hallway listening to his son screaming all night he couldn't hold it he heard bones cracking and Naruto screaming like his life depended on it Kakashi was shaking the fear of losing Naruto was just too grate at the moment._

 _It was dawn when a doctor came out he smiled at Kakashi ''He couldn't walk because of the abuse and then from the transformation of the nine tail you see Danzo had broken his back and as you had told Hokage - sama that Naruto was on his hand and feet under the transformation his bones healed in a wrong move.''_

 _Kakashi looked at him as he knew there was more ''And.''_

 _The doctor sighed ''We had to brake his bones on his legs and spine it's all healed but he will have a hard time to walk just let him walk around for today a little if you are staying he should be fine in a couple of days.''_

 _''Thanks can i see him.'' Kakashi asked._

 _''Go for it.''_

 _Kakashi walked in to see Naruto breathing heavy he laid down next to him and sighed he leaned in and meet Naruto's forehead with his own._

 _''I'm sorry i should have protected you.'' Kakashi said._

 _''For what it's not your fault.'' Naruto said as he gave a weak smile._

 _''I was afraid of losing you again.'' Kakashi said as he brought Naruto to his chest._

 _''But you didn't.''_

 _After that sleep overtook Naruto and Kakashi._

Two weeks later things started to look brighter Naruto had made a friend in the park when he was walking around to get used to the healing process while Kakashi was talking to Asuma.

''How is he doing.'' Asume asked.

Kakashi sighed ''Asuma he couldn't walk they had to brake his bones because of Danzo and Tenzo Naruto could have been dead he's just lucky he had the nine tails or else he would have been dead now and he had two broken ribs and sever blood loss.''

''That bad huh.'' Assume glanced at Naruto with concern in his eyes.

''What am i suppose to do with him.''

''You know how hard he will have it if you aren't there for him i can tell you this if he didn't have you he wouldn't know the meaning of a family.''

''Guess i'm just lucky to have him but i don't deserve him.''

''Listen Kakashi he loves you as much as you love him it wasn't luck i think you two were meant for each other and i can tell that he enjoys your company by just looking at you he's happy even if you don't see it you deserve him because you saved him from the day you found him.''

''He almost died because of me what if i can't protect him next time.''

''He won't die because you will be there no matter what you're his father he will need you always but right now he needs you more than ever..''

Naruto was holding himself up by Bull he had been walking around a little while Kakashi was talking to Asuma.

Naruto turned and meet a boy with brown messy hair with two red triangles on his cheeks the boy had fangs and his eyes had black pupils formed as a cat eye he was around Naruto's age the boy walked up to Naruto.

''Hey why is your hair gray.'' the boy asked curiously.

''It isn't gray it's silver.'' Naruto said as he looked up at the boy.

''But why do you have silver hair aren't you like my age.''

''Well it comes from the family my dad is over there wait dad.'' Kakashi looked up to Naruto as he called him he saw Naruto talking to another boy ''Wait a second Asuma.'' he stood and walked over to them, he crouched down to their eye level.

''Oh now i see he has silver hair too.'' the boy said.

''What's with my hair.'' Kakashi asked he was confused to were this conversation was going.

''Well i asked your son why he has gray hair but he said it was silver and that it runs in the family.''

 _''Naruto must have forgotten i had found him and adopted him huh maybe it will be better if he didn't remember that anyway.''_ Kakashi thought.

''Well i don't know if every Hatake has silver hair but we do.'' Kakashi said.

''Huh cool i'm Kiba Inuzuka i like your dogs did you know my family goes on missions with dogs and breeds dogs also and one day i will get a dog for my self my mom told me that.''

''Maa that explains your red marks on your cheeks well my name is Kakashi Hatake and this is my son Naruto Hatake.'' said Kakashi.

''Huh well Naruto do you wanna play.'' Kiba asked.

Naruto turned and looked up to Kakashi with a pleading expression in his eyes Kakashi understood what he meant by just watching his eyes they don't need words anymore to understand each other.

''Um Kiba Naruto can't really walk so good right now so he is taking his time to heal but i am sure you can play soon he just needs time.''

''Okay cool get well soon Naruto.'' he smiled at him ''Thanks Kiba.'' they smiled at each other.

''Kiba.'' someone yelled.

''I'm coming mom.'' Kiba yelled back.

Kiba turned to run to his mom but looked back at Naruto and Kakashi ''If you need help with the walking i'm in see you around bye Naruto and Kakashi.'' Kiba yelled as he ran away to his mom.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi ''Dad what just happen.'' he asked in confusion.

''Maa i might say you just got a friend.'' Kakashi smiled at him as he said friend.

Naruto was happy he got his first friend but for some reason he was dead tired, he yawned and rubbed his eyes ''You tired pup.'' asked Kakashi, Naruto nodded but sleep over took him and he fell down to the ground but Kakashi caught him before he landed he stood up and hugged Naruto's body.

Asuma saw what happened and ran towards them ''How is he doing.''

''he's exhausted he just need to rest as i said before he needs time i'm taking him home.''

''About that i almost forgot my father wants to meet you about something important i can take Naruto to my place just come and get him when you're done.'' said Asuma.

Kakashi thought about it and agreed he knew Asuma could protect Naruto if anything would happen ''Okay but if he witness any nightmares just hug him until he stoops shaking and if it doesn't work wake him up and tell him i'll come back for him.''

''I didn't know he had nightmares.'' Asuma said.

''Every night since i adopted him but after Danzo it's been more real for him he can't sleep at night if i'm there he cries himself to sleep in my arms i try to help him but he's just a child i just hope the nightmares will go away some day but if it happens tell him it's not real that he's safe.''

''I will.''

Kakashi hugged him and kissed him on the forehead he leaned forward to his ear ''I'll be back soon hang in there pup daddy loves you.'' he gave Naruto to Asuma ''It won't take long see you soon.'' and he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Asuma took his time to his home as he walked down the road Naruto stirred and woke up but his mind was still sleeping ''Daddy.'' he said Asuma looked down and smiled ''He will be back soon just take it easy and sleep i'll look after you until you dad comes.'' Naruto snuggled further into the warmth of Asuma's chest and smiled ''Thanks uncle Asuma.'' he said.

Asuma was surprised to be called uncle but he liked it he always saw himself as a brother to Kakashi and now he could see himself as Naruto's uncle he got a warm feeling _''This kid is full of surprises.''_ thought Asuma.

* * *

 **At the Hokage tower**

''You wanted to speak with me Hokage - sama.'' said Kakashi as he bowed before Hiruzen.

''Aa Kakashi good you're here it's about Naruto we need to discuss some things about him.'' Kakashi got a worried look in his eyes as Hiruzen spoke.

''No need to worry Kakashi it isn't anything bad it's his future we are going to talk about.''

Kakashi wanted to slap himself mentally as he sighed and relaxed into the conversation.

''Well what do you have in mind Hokage - sama.'' asked Kakashi.

''Naruto will be four in two months and i would like you and Asuma to train him since he's taken a liking towards my son but he needs to be ready for anything since what has happened we need to make sure he can keep himself safe.''

''Maa i had thought about that.'' Kakashi said as he grinned at Hiruzen.

''Listen Kakashi this is your choice at what i'm about to say so listen closely.'' Kakashi nodded in acknowledgment.

''You can choose which age Naruto will be when he begins in the academy he can start at age five if you would want him to begin then or at a later age you choose but keep in mind how you turned out after the academy don't push him to much.''

''I don't know.'' Kakashi said.

Hiruzen sighed ''Do you wan't him to have a normal child hood to be out make friends and all of that or start the academy at age five and be a ninja right on you choose i can't make your decision you're his father think about it until his birthday then come back and tell me your decision.''

''Yes Hokage - sama.'' Kakashi bowed again and made his way to Asuma's apartment.

He jumped from roof to roof and soon stopped outside Asuma's place, he knocked on the door gently but nobody opened he looked through the window and saw Asuma lying on the couch with Naruto on his stomach with his arm around his little body, Kakashi new that the spear key was under the door mat.

Opening the door as quiet he could he walked in and closed the door he walked further in to get a better view and he sighed when he saw Asuma and Naruto drooling _''You would think they are related or something.''_ thought Kakashi.

He Pinched Asuma on the arm ''Oi wake up.'' he said in a low voice not to wake up Naruto.

''Wh... whats going on.'' Asuma said as yawned.

''I'm back gonna get Naruto how did it go by the way.'' he asked.

''Well he had a nightmare he kept calling for you but he stopped when i told him it wasn't real but before we got here you're not gonna believe what he called me.'' Kakashi tilted his head in confusion ''Um what did he call you then.'' Asuma gave him a big smile as he lifted Naruto and gave him to Kakashi ''He called me uncle Asuma.'' Kakashi thought about it and he actually like the idea for Asuma to be Naruto's uncle.

''Maa your father told me that you and i will be training Naruto in two months and he gave me one of the hardest decisions ever Naruto can start the academy at five or later but i want him to be a kid before he starts the academy.'' Kakashi said.

''Well then let him start the academy when he's six years Kiba will most likely be there but i'm in on training with you and Naruto we just need to figure out what chakra nature he has.''

''Yeah well that we can worry about in two months anyway thanks for taking care of Naruto we will be going now.''

''No problem Kakashi you're like a brother to me so anytime you need someone to take care of Naruto you know where to find me.''

They said there goodbyes and Kakashi was on his way home until Naruto woke up and his stomach growling ''Guess you're hungry pup.'' Kakashi said.

''I'm starving what will it be to diner.'' asked Naruto as yawned and stretched.

''Well we don't have any food at home how about some take out food.''

''Okay.''

Kakashi walked around to see almost every restaurant packed with people until he saw a little restaurant ''We can try there not many people how about it pup.''

''Smells good from here.''

Kakashi walked in with Naruto in his arms to be greeted with a old man and a young woman ''Welcome to Ichiraku ramen what can i get for you.''

''Hey pup how about pork miso ramen sounds good doesn't it.''

''I'll try it.''

The young woman that was working in the store was looking at Naruto as if she wanted to coolest him ''Is that your son.'' she asked to Kakashi.

''Um yeah this is Naruto Hatake and i'm Kakashi Hatake.'' Kakashi said holding Naruto up in the air.

''Aww he's so cute come here.'' she yanked Naruto out of Karachi's arms Naruto thought the look on his dads face was funny but he kinda wanted to sit on Karachi's knees at the moment.

Kakashi stared in awe like someone had slapped him across the face _''What did just happen she just yanked him out of my arms.''_ he thought.

''Aww i can't take it you're just too cute.''

''Aayame let the poor kid go to his father their food is done.''

Aayame sighed in defeat ''Okay dad.'' she walked around the counter and gave Kakashi to Naruto, Naruto looked up at Kakashi ''Dad she scared me.'' he whispered.

Kakashi laughed ''Me too pup.''

Naruto slurped up his noodles and ate them in satisfaction ''This is the best food i've ever eaten dad we must go here more.'' Kakashi nodded he thought ramen was good but not his favorite but they would definitely go there more.

After they had eaten Kakashi payed and walked out with Naruto on his shoulders ''You okay up there pup.'' Kakashi asked as he looked up Naruto who only nodded.

''What's wrong Naruto.''

''Nothing just thinking.''

''About what.''

''You and the thing on your forehead you still haven't told me what that is.'' Naruto said.

Kakashi laughed ''It's my headband it means that i'm a shinobi but it's also worn to show pride and fealty for one's village we can say that it's to show from which village you are from i have the symbol for the village hidden in the leaves while there is other symbols in the world too.''

''Ohh.''

''Why do you wonder.''

''Well from what i know being a ninja is dangerous but i wanna be able to protect those close to me someday like you did with me but also i'm afraid of seeing you go on a mission because you're my dad and... i don't know i just don't wanna lose you thats all.'' Naruto said.

''I understand how you feel pup.'' Kakashi looked up at his again _''One day i'll tell you about them i promise.''_ he thought.

''Hey dad i forgot to tell you the day you got me back i remember that i saw something big with nine tails it said it hated me and i asked why it only said being born have you ever heard of an animal with nine tails.''

Kakashi looked at Naruto with wide eyes _''Could it be true the seal is weakening.''_

''Pup have you ever dreamed of something like that.'' Kakashi asked.

''Well no only that man but that thing with nine tails is bugging me.''

Kakashi sighed he would have to look at the seal when his son is sleeping, he felt his hair on the neck rise as he shivered someone was following them speeding up he got home and laid Naruto on the bed ''Pup don't go out until i come back okay daddy has to take care of something.'' Naruto nodded seeing the killing intent in his dads eye.

Kakashi walked out to the living room only to find a person he never wanted to see again ''Do you have a death wish coming here when i have my son or rather even coming near me Tenzo.''

''Kakashi listen to me please i didn't have a choice if i didn't do as Danzo said he would kill me.''

''And you think my son should die instead of you... you really have a death wish with that thought in your head.'' said Kakashi.

''I didn't mean it like that but Kakashi we have known each other for a long time.''

''I guess you are an idiot for thinking that you could still just take him from me Tenzo did you ever consider the pain he is in he couldn't walk because you delivered him to Danzo you are just lucky he will recover from an injury like that.''

''Kakashi i'm trying to solve this can you just hear me out.'' said Tenzo.

''What is it you're going to say that you put my son in danger and because of that the fox is taunting him just made your life closer to death let me just make it clear if you ever as much as come near my son i will kill you myself.'' said Kakashi.

In defeat Tenzo disappeared in a poof of smoke and it was clear to him that himself and Kakashi would never speak again.

Kakashi walked back into the bedroom and laid down on the bed with Naruto and for the first time since that mission Naruto slept without nightmares.

* * *

 **A/N: Done finally i have a question for you guys what chakra nature should Naruto have, i can tell you that i will have more time to write the story because my english teacher is the best he's like can you get your computer and write and the other thing that i love with him is that he likes Naruto and he likes to read what i'm doing on this he's like the number one teacher that i've always wanted.**

 **OBS! should i end The son of the white fang part one here or should i do three chapter more i don't know because i*m so hyped to write part two because it will begin with Naruto in the academy, and another thing how old should Naruto be before he goes to the academy help me and feed me with reviews and i hoped you liked this chapter i struggled to write it down but i still got it.**


	8. It's time i come back

**Well well look who's back sorry for being gone for so long i needed the brake but now i feel more confident to start working again but here is some things you guys should know and help me with.**

 **I've asked you guys over what element Naruto should have and here are the results:**

 **Wind & Lightning = 12**

 **Wind = 9**

 **Earth & wind = 6**

 **Wind & water = 6**

 **Fire & Wind = 4**

 **And the result leads to that Naruto is going to have Wind & Lightning as element.**

 **Age to start the academy results:**

 **8 years = 12**

 **7 years = 6**

 **6 years = 4**

 **And the result is 8 years so he begins the academy at 8 years.**

 **Ending the academy result:**

 **13 years = 6**

 **12 years = 15**

 **11 years = 6 (a month before he turns 12)**

 **The result is 12 years.**

 **The teams for the rookie 9:**

 **Regular = 14**

 **Un regular = 15**

 **I was playing around with the teams you can comment if you think i should change anything except Team Kakashi:**

 **Team Kakashi = Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura.**

 **Team Asuma = Shikamaru, Tenten, Shino**

 **Team Kurinai = Ino, Lee, Hinata.**

 **Team Guy = Neji, Choji, Kiba.**

 **Or**

 **Team Asuma = Kiba, Ino, Neji.**

 **Team Kurinai = Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee.**

 **Team Guy = Shino, Tenten, Choji.**

 **Why team Kakashi stays the same is mostly because of Naruto and Sasuke i need them to be in the same team and yes Sakura stays too.**

 **Here i have a request for you guys seriously i need help with this i have 11 names for the next story but i don't know which i should choose HELP!**

 **Name for next story:**

 **1\. A legend is born. 2. Hatake or Uzumaki 3. Time flew away.**

 **4\. Mirrors. 5. The truth. 6. Lose your mind.**

 **7\. Messed up. 8. White fangs legacy 9. My light.**

 **10\. Silver and the sun. 11. The moon and the sun.**

 **Now comes my speech.**

 **This little family we have created together (yes i see you guys as a family not some random people who reads my story) means a lot too me you gave me support when i was in a bad ''Problem state'' i still am but now i'm fine to start writing more but thank you all for the help most of all when i asked you for help and you guys helped me allot.**

 **Why i start now of all times to start writing again well you guys can thank my teacher like seriously i take one look at the dude and we both start laughing out of no reason but i guess it's the connection we got with each other but this is the funny part he comes like this in school ''Can't you start writing the next story please'' and then this comes ''I think you should write your story you get bored too easy and i guess it's because your english book is too easy for you.'' and he is right like every time he is looking at my book he looks so frustrated because he can't almost find anything wrong and i can't stop laughing at his expression when he walks away to help another student.**

 **But thanks to you guys and him i'm more confident to start working again.**

 **Thank you again and please help me with the name of the next story that comes out in a couple of days and because i'm evil i won't let you guys read any prologue i won't give you hints or anything hehehe.**

 **Heavy out.**


	9. Information Information

Okay so now we have everything done.

This next story will be named either White fangs legacy, Messed up or The truth people are still sending PMS to me about these three names and i will stopp the voting in 3 days i think.

So Naruto will be 8 years when he begins the academy and he will end the academy at 12 years, his affinity is Wind & Lightning.

And over 20 PMS want the teams to stay canon fine by me after all i want you guys to have a opinion about everything i write.

I have written about 2000 word on the first chapter and i will just give you guys a teny tiny bit of information.

It will involve lots of Flashbacks so the first chapter will be long i hope i don't know.

Keep in mind the next sequel will be released in 3-4 days.

I swear to god i'm the slowest writer in the fan fiction community.

Anyway this you should know the sequel is in 5 or 6 different parts the first was son of the white fang then there is this one i'm writing so you guys will be stuck with me for a long time.

If you have anything you would like me to write down in this sequel just send me a review or PMS.

Heavy out.


	10. IT'S UP NEW STORY CHECK IT

IT IS DONE! the new story is up and sorry for those who maybe get's angry with the name The White fangs legacy i got like twenty votes for that one but anyway go in and check it out hope you like it i'm dead tired after that first chapter is over 6000 words i over did it i think anyway NO more writing in this story anymore go to the next The White Fangs Legacy and thank you all for the help!


End file.
